


She's family.

by Prettyunique



Series: 30 days 30 oneshots. [23]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Dr Maura Isles - Freeform, Episode Related, F/F, Hint of rizzles, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days 30 one shots.</p><p>Day 23</p><p>The time when Frank Rizzoli called Maura people, how dare he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's family.

**Author's Note:**

> From season 4 episode  
> Just push play.

"Can you just go to the Motel, please."

 

Jane follows everyone back in Maura's place.

 

"Maura, I'm so sorry."

"It's OK" replies Maura

"No it's not."

"He doesn't know what's gone on since he left." replies Tommy

"Don't make excuses for him." says Frankie

"Did you know about this?" asks Jane 

"He just wants to make amends."

"Oh, for goodness sake Tommy." replies Jane

"What...why are you all mad at me?" 

"You introduced him to Lydia." replies Frankie

 

"That's enough" shouts Angela "This is not Tommy's thought."

 

"So what do we do?" Frankie asks

"Ma, I'll go see him."

"No, Jane" replies Angela

"It's OK, I'll just find out what he wants."

 

The next night.

 

"Dad, what are you doing here...are you drunk?"

"No." replies Frank

 

Jane sighs

 

"I said I'd meet you at the motel, tomorrow."

"I need to talk to you it's important."

"Yea well, I'm not ready to talk to you." replies Jane

"Please Janey"

"You come here after leaving ma for some bimbo."

"I didn't leave your ma for Lydia, It happened after"

"And to top it off you call my best friend people...she's family"

"Jane I am sorry, for everything. I will apologise to Maura, I promise. I know what she means to you."

"What she means to this family." replies Jane

"Can we go inside?"

 

After the episode.

Angela is asleep at the end of the couch.

 

"Are you OK?"

 

Jane wipes her face with both hands and nods.

Maura takes a box of tissues and hands them to Jane.

 

"Thanks."  

 

She rests her head on Maura's shoulder as they settle down to watch the rest of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think this is what happened behind the scenes.  
> And that Jane did tell her dad off for calling Maura people.  
> You know...  
> "Don't ever call Maura people again, she's family."


End file.
